Innocence
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. Kind of Marysue. Alex falls for a pianist who is pretty and loves Beethoven's music. It's an instant attraction. Only how do you love the niece of someone you've hurt? In more ways than one? Alex/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Back again, are you? Come to hear another tale about Alex De Large? Well, do I have one. It was only a year ago that your dear narrator found himself cured of ultra-violence. Or so I led them to believe. What a fool the world is. Thinking it can cure me of something I was born with. What pitiful, ignornat fools. Then again. Aren't we all ignorant? Every person in this pitiful world is naive. Even me. It wasn't until one day. That I realized it._

Nineteen-year-old Alex De Large strolled down the streets of London. A cane in his hand and a bowler on his head. Due to his charade, the police now ignored him and treated him like any other citizen. This was a wonderful thing. At least according to the young criminal. Suddenly, Alex heard a piano playing a rather familiar song. It was a piece by Beethoven. Ludwig Van Beethoven. The Ninth Symphony. Thinking he was only imagining things. Alex continued on his walk. Then, he heard the music again. This time it was another piece by Beethoven. Fur Elise. Knowing he could no longer this, Alex followed the music. Right to the open window of a young girl. No more than sixteen. She was playing pieces by Beethoven on her piano. In all his life, Alex had never seen a girl who could play the piano. At least, not as well as this girl. Suddenly, she stopped and got up from her seat. Alex quickly hid out of sight, in hopes that the girl didn't see him. Thankfully, she walked away. Giving Alex the perfect chance to escape. Still, Alex didn't want to move. He wanted to get a closer view of the girl. He went to each window, to see if he could spot her. Finally, he saw the girl placing music sheets on a high shelf. Before Alex could get away, the girl turned towards the window and let out a scream. Scattering paper all over the floor. In an attempt to silence her, Alex pressed his finger to his lips. It worked. The girl stopped screaming and took a deep breath. She opened the window.

"Who are you? Why are you outside my window?" The girl asked.

"Please Miss, I seem to be lost. I wanted to come in and ask for help. I just didn't want to disturb. So I waited until you finished playing your piano."

"What's your name?"

"Alex, Miss."

"Come in then, Alex. I'll see if I can find a map."

Alex entered the girl's home and sat down in a nearby chair.

"Where are your parents, Miss?" Alex asked.

"They're in the city. Shopping, I believe. I often stay alone."

Alex saw that this was the perfect opporotunity to take the girl to the bedroom. To dispose of her clothes and take ultimate control of her. Although this was what Alex would normally do, he hesitated for a second and then asked the girl a question.

"What's your name?"

"Emily. Emily Alexander."

"You have a pretty home, Miss."

"Thank you. My Uncle paid for most of it. He died only a month ago. I miss him most of the time."

"My regards then, Miss."

"Thanks. Anyway, do you want something to drink?"

"No, thank you, Miss."

"I think I should find you a map. Wait here."

Emily ran off to the next room and returned shortly with a map.

"Now, what are you looking for?"

"The nearest pub."

"Hmmm....I think I've got that marked on the map. I'll check."

As Emily looked through the map, Alex began looking at the family photos. When a photo of a brown-haired woman caught his eye.

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, she is. That's my Aunt. She died after she was raped."

"R-raped? By who?"

"I don't know. My Uncle said it was a teenager. He didn't say much about anything. Usually kept quiet."

"Did he see his face?" Alex asked.

"No. He wore a mask."

Suddenly, the phone rang from the next room. Emily ran to answer it. After the phone conversation, Emily returned to Alex only to discover that he had dissapeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily, fearing she had made Alex upset, went to search for the young man. She found him standing on the Albert bridge, which wasn't too far from her home. Carefully, she approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. Alex jumped and turned to face Emily.

"I'm sorry, Alex. If I said something to upset you, then I apologize." Emily said.

"Nothing you said, Miss. It was something I did." Alex said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's not important. You should be at your house."

"Mum and Dad won't be back until the evening. Can I walk with you till then?"

"Please Emily. You don't know how dangerous I am."

"Dangerous? You can't be no more than twenty. You're a child, like me. How can you possibly be dangerous?"

For awhile, there was nothing but silence. Emily sighed and cuffed Alex's hand in her own.

"Just a short walk. To the end of the bridge." Emily said.

Alex, still in shock that he had Emily's hand in his own, finally nodded in agreement. The two walked side by side down the Albert bridge. Of course, both of them lost track of the time and continued strolling the streets of London until the late evening.

"It seems that you like Beethoven. Is that true?"

"Yes. Since I was a boy, actually. Unfornuately, there was a time when the mere sound of his music made me absolutely ill."

"How dreadful. Did you find the cause?"

"Yes. It turned out that I was sick. Very sick."

"With what?"

"Never mind. I'm better now."

"I'm glad. I've never met anyone like you, Alex."

"Please." Alex scoffed. "You're still young. You'll meet tons of young lads, simply dying to become your husband. Ol' Alex will be a memory."

"Yes, I will probably fall in love with someone in a few years or so, but right now I find "ol' Alex" nothing short of intriguing."

"Intriguing?"

"Yes. It's one of those things you can't explain. When you meet someone and you look at them and realize that...If you lose them in your lives, then it will be the worst mistake you've ever made. That's why I went looking for you. I couldn't let a new friend get away so easily."

"It's getting late, Emily. You should be at home. I'll walk you there."

Emily and Alex began walking back to Emily's house. When they arrived, Emily placed a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Next time. Don't run off." Emily said.

"I won't."

Before Emily was about to enter the house, Alex grabbed her by the hand.

"I forgot to give you something." Alex said.

"What?"

Alex drew Emily into a kiss. It was tender and long. When it was finally over, Emily could barely stand. She made her way into her house, and snuck upstairs. Thankfully, her parents were asleep in the parlor. Both of them had drunk themselves to sleep again. When Emily got upstairs, she went to her bedroom and changed into her nightgown. She laid on her stomach and faced the picture of her Uncle that was on her nightstand.

"I knew you were wrong, Uncle. There are good men in this world. Alex is going to keep me safe. Just like you wanted to keep Auntie safe. Good night, Uncle." Emily said.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily slept peacefully that evening. All her dreams were about Alex. It was about five in the morning when Emily heard something tapping at her window. After dressing in her morning robe, Emily went to her bedroom window and saw Alex standing in the streets and looking up at her. Emily opened the window.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Emily asked.

"Romeo is simply calling upon his Juliet. Will she not emerge from her chamber?"

"I can't. My parents are sleeping. Boys aren't allowed here."

"Have it your way."

Alex used a nearby ladder to crawl up to Emily's window. Upon reaching the window, Alex leaned and gave Emily a small kiss on the lips.

"Wait here. I'll get dressed."

Emily stepped away from the window and opened her wardrobe. She slipped off her robe and nightgown, Alex began peering through the window.

"Alex, I'm dressing." Emily said.

"I know."

"I have a good mind to push you off this ladder. You know I'll do it-"

"All right, all right. I'll stop."

Alex stopped peering through the window and waited impatiently for Emily to get dressed. When Emily finally got into her clothes, she went back to her window and sat on the sill.

"You need to go home, Alex. My Mum and Dad will be up soon."

"We won't be caught if we leave now."

"Leave? You want me to sneak out of my house?"

"Just this once. I have to show you something."

Emily looked towards her bedroom door and then turned back to Alex.

"Is it important?" Emily sighed.

"VERY important."

"All right, then. Let me go down stairs and-"

"They'll hear you. Come down this ladder."

"Have you lost your bloody mind? If I fall-"

"Don't you trust me? Don't you think I'll catch you?"

Alex gave Emily a long kiss. Emily looked down below and then nodded.

"You won't let go?"

"Promise. Now, place one leg over the sill."

Emily obeyed and moved her left leg over the sill. She nearly lost her balance but Alex managed to catch her at the arm.

"Now the other leg."

Emily swung her right leg over the sill. As she realized that her feet were now dangling over the edge, Emily gripped onto Alex.

"All right. Now, slowly come towards me." Alex said.

Emily slowly made her way towards Alex and the ladder. When her right foot managed to feel the surface of one of the ladder's steps, Emily placed her hands around Alex's neck and the young man managed to move Emily completely over to the ladder.

"I did it." Emily said.

Alex and Emily climbed down the ladder. Once they were both safely on the ground, Alex took Emily's hand and began leading her down the streets. Soon, Emily realized they were in a part of London that she had never seen. When Emily saw a tunnel ahead of her, she grabbed onto Alex's hand.

"It's all right. Nothing's going to hurt you. Not as long as I'm here." Alex said.

Alex and Emily stepped into the tunnel. To Emily, it was dark and cold and very damp. Although it seemed that Alex was use to these kind of things. Once they reached the center of the tunnel, they stopped.

"Alex, what is this? What's going on?"

"You do love me? I just want you to say it."

"I do love you. More than life. I wouldn't of done this if I didn't."

"Emily, I've never met anyone like you. It's almost like finding a ruby in some sort of diamond mine. You're my angel. My world. That's why I can't lie to you."

"Lie to me? What are you talking about?"

"This is my world, Emily. While you and your parents are the kings and queens of the castle, I am nothing but the commoner. The one who is forced to eat dirt off the ground."

"Money or no money. It doesn't matter."

"There's more. There's a reason why I took you to this tunnel."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

"Emily...It was me."

"I don't understand."

"In this tunnel. In this very tunnel. I would take women, women much like you, and rape them. Rape them and then I would usually do away with them. Your Aunt was the expection."

"It was you? You're the one who raped my Aunt?"

"That's why I ran before. I was scared that you would find out and I didn't want to cause you pain. Only now, I've fallen in love with you and felt I should come forward. You have my consent to go to the authorities."

"I won't go to the authorities, Alex. I don't want to see you placed in prison."

"Emily, I raped your Aunt. I sent her into a wolrd of insanity. I'm practically responsible for her death."

"What's done is done. I can tell you feel remorse for your sin and that's all I ask. I live for today, Alex, and today I am madly in love with you. I'm not losing you to the courts."

Alex grabbed onto Emily and hugged her. He planted kisses in her brown locks.

"I love you so much. Nothing will keep us apart."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Alex gave Emily a long and passionate kiss before they both heard foosteps approaching. Alex pressed a finger to his lips and he and Emily remained silent until the footsteps faded.

"It's not safe here. You need to leave." Alex said.

"Not without you."

"I'll be all right. Just follow the road and it will lead you to your house."

Emily gave Alex another hug and then took off running. Alex watched her until she was gone. Knowing that Emily was safe, Alex collapsed at the knees.


	4. Chapter 4

For two weeks, Alex and Emily did whatever they could to be together. Of course, most of the time it wasn't easy. Considering that Alex still had a large fear of the police. One evening, while Emily's parents were out and looking for liquor; Alex came and the two shared a rather passionate night. As a nude Emily laid beneath a blanket on the sofa, she listened to Alex play Beethoven's 6th Symphony on the piano.

"You play so well." said Emily.

"I hardly play at all. It's been years since I've even touched a piano."

"Alex, I need to ask you something." began Emily.

"Anything, love."

"You once told me that the very thought of Beethoven made you sick. Yet, when I here you play. I cannot believe it. I know it seems wrong to ask, but what had happened to make you become ill when you even thought of Beethoven?"

Alex sighed and joined Emily on the sofa, he took her hand in his. Gently he used his thumb to caress her fingertips.

"Days after I raped your Aunt, I was arrested. I spent two years in prison, before I stepped forward to be an experiment." said Alex.

"An experiment?"

"It was called the "Ludovico Techinque." It was supposed to cure me of my unruly behavior. It did."

"Well, that's wonderful. It helped you become good. It made you become the man that I love."

"You don't understand what it was like, Em. They sedated me, until I could feel nothing. Not even my fingertips. Then, they locked me in a dark room, binding me in a straitjacket so I couldn't escape. For moments, I sat in silence. Wishing that I was asleep and would wake up soon. Before I even had time to grasp onto reality, they forced my eyes open with needles. No matter what I did, or how hard I tried, my eyes wouldn't close. Then, I heard it, the sounds of Ludwig striking my eardrums. Then, I saw...I saw pictures. All I can remember is the blood and the beatings and the rapes and the looks of the dead. I wanted so terribly to end my suffering, but I couldn't. I was killing myself, and I couldn't stop. Emily, it was frightening."

"Oh, Alex..."

Emily sat up and hugged Alex, running her hands up and down his chest.

"You have nothing to be afraid of now. We're together. If we love each other than nothing terrible can happen to us." said Emily.

As Alex began to kiss Emily's shoulder, he noticed a rather large bruise on her backbone.

"You've been hurt." noted Alex.

Emily broke away from Alex and quickly pulled the blanket around her.

"I fell, Alex. I just fell."

"Perhaps you should see a doctor."

"No, the bruise is healing. I'm fine."

"It's just-"

Emily brought her hands to Alex's cheekbones. "Alex, I'm all right." she said.


	5. Chapter 5

One day, Emily was shopping when she saw Alex across the street. She smiled and ran across the street. It didn't take long for them to share a rather lengthy kiss.

"It's been two days. Why haven't you come to see me?" asked Emily.

"Oh, I've been busy." said Alex.

Emily finally saw that Alex's hands were covered with scars and bruises.

"Oh my god! Have you been hurt?"

"No. I just had trouble with a kitchen knife, that's all."

"Well, I'm afraid that my parents are home. We have nowhere to go without being seen."

" I have a suggestion."

"You do?"

Alex took Emily's hand and they began to run down the street. Although clueless as to where Alex was leading her; Emily couldn't help but smile. She admired Alex and his surprises. They soon came to a seedy part of the city. Emily was confused when they arrived at a building.

"The Korova Milk Bar?" said Emily.

"Not scared of bars, are you, Em?" asked Alex.

"Not at all. I just don't think we should make love in a public place."

"I can order some privacy."

Emily nodded and followed Alex into the Korova Milk Bar. Emily had never seen a place like it. The furniture was nude porcelain-made women, which made Emily feel extremely uncomfortable. She was very surprised when she went to the back of the bar and could see two straights rows of naked statues. All of which were female. Emily could not believe that Alex would want to make love in a place like this. She now realized that there was a lot more to Alex than she thought and this was a side that Emily didn't find too pleasing. But she didn't see this as a reason to stop loving Alex.

Alex came to the back of the bar, carrying two glasses of milk. He then sat next to Emily and gave her a kiss, but was surprised when she pulled away.

"What is it, love? Is something wrong?" asked Alex.

"I suppose I'm not used to a place like this." said Emily.

"Does it bother you?" asked Alex.

"Only a little."

"Then shut your eyes."

Emily smiled and closed her eyes. Alex continued to kiss her and they soon found themselves stripping each other of their clothes. After their seduction; the naked couple laid next to each other. They almost seemed like pretzels. Completely knotted up in one another.

"I take it doesn't bother you now." Alex chuckled.

"It did take a moment to get use to." said Emily.

"Well, like it or not: it's practically my dormy."

"Your what?"

"My home."

"At least you have a home. I only have a house."

"What do you mean, Em?"

"It's nothing. I'd better get going."

Emily sat up quickly, it was then that Alex saw several large bruises covering Emily's back and neck.

"What the bloody hell is this?" asked Alex.

Emily panicked and quickly slipped on her shirt and pants. But she knew that the damage was done.

"Emily, either you did this yourself or something has been hurting you. Tell me what's going on."

"I can't, Alex."

"Oh my god. Your parents did this."

Emily sighed and turned to Alex. She nodded slowly, as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Alex.

"Alex, didn't you wonder why I was afraid to sneak out? Why I always fear returning to my home late at night? I don't stay in my home, by choice. It's by force. You wonder why I never had friends? I would've been lucky to stay in the school yard for two seconds. I'm a prisoner, Alex."

"Then I should rescue you."

"You can try."

Emily gave Alex a kiss and then rushed out of the Korova. She arrived home and found all the lights were off. When she entered the house, she could see her bedroom light was on, when she knew she had turned it off before leaving the house. She thought that perhaps the house was robbed while she was gone and that something had happened to her parents. Although her heart was racing, and her legs were quivering; Emily was able to make to her bedroom. Thankfully, it seemed nothing had been touch and everything was calm. Emily sighed and laid on her bed, drained of all energy due to her rendezvous with Alex.

Suddenly, Emily could hear a thump in her closet. She thought that perhaps her cat had climbed into closet to nap. So, Emily shrugged her shoulders and tried to sleep. It was only a few minutes later that she felt someone crawl into her bed. Emily turned and saw her Father laying next to her and smiling. Emily gasped and leaped from the bed. She was so startled that she knocked over her lamp, which left the room painted in complete darkness.

"Dad, what are you doing?" asked Emily.

"I came to kiss my little girl good night." Emily's father chuckled.

"You're sick."

Emily headed for her bedroom door, but her father beat her to it and slammed it close.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"We've only wanted to protect you. This is how you repay us."

"Have you been drinking?"

"Emily, I think we both know the answer."

"Maybe you should lie down, Dad You aren't in the right mind."

"Would you like to join me?"

Emily's father pushed Emily onto the bed and began to unstrap his belt. He pinned Emily down and wrapped his belt around her throat.

"Let her go, bastard." A voice said.

Emily's father looked up and saw Alex standing by Emily's bedroom window, holding a pistol.

"Alex..." said Emily, hardly able to find a breath.

The last thing Emily heard before she blacked out: was the sound of three gunshots and her Father screaming in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily regained conscious, and let out a cough. She remembered having her Father's belt around her neck, hearing Alex's voice, then hearing gunshots and her Father screaming. Emily sat up and saw blood was covering her bedroom walls and the carpet. She crawled out of bed and made her way down the hall, and saw more and more blood. She walked downstairs, and found that the railing was covered in blood. She rounded a corner and saw Alex in the kitchen; making breakfast.

"Morning, love. Care for some sausage?" asked Alex.

"Alex, where are my Mum and Dad?" asked Emily.

"I'm afraid I had to oobivat your dear ol' P & M." said Alex, in quite a simple tone.

"You killed them? You killed my parents?" said Emily, in pure disbelief.

"I did what I had to do."

"Alex, it wasn't right!" shouted Emily.

"So, you would expect me to stand by and watch some flip ol' bratchny lubbilub with his own flesh & blood? Who happens to be my first and only lover that I've taken seriously?"

"What about my Mum? Why did you kill my Mum?"

"She helped, didn't she? She helped to beat you?"

"Yes, of course she helped."

"Then she didn't deserve to live. Em, I'm only protecting you. I've seen the damage that the world can do, and I'll be damned if I let it claim the one person that deserves peace."

"Because you love me?"

"Because I love you."

Emily felt tears run down her face as she gave Alex a kiss. She couldn't tell if she was grieving or simply overwhelmed by Alex's ultimate proof of his love for her. She did know one thing: Alex was in deeper trouble then he had ever been before.

"Where are the bodies?" asked Emily.

"I've gone and dump them in a river. When people ask, we'll tell them that they went on a long holiday."

"Alex, I'm not sure if I can lie."

"Do it for us, Em." Alex gave Emily a long kiss. "Do it to keep us together."

"Okay, Alex. I promise to keep quiet."

"Now, how about some breakfast and then a stroll down the streets? Then, we can have some special time down at the Korova."

"All right."

Emily was fully unaware of what was happening. She had fallen in love with Alex. She was so in love that the fine line between right and wrong; was beginning to disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

A nude Emily laid on the blood-stained sofa, her bottom half covered with a blanket and the top half with Alex's shirt. she felt a bit uncomfortable as it was her parents blood, but remembered why Alex had killed them. So they could stay together, without having to worry about her parents beating her to death.

"Have you caught the front page of the Gazetta, love?" asked Alex from the kitchen.

"No, I haven't." said Emily, her voice quiet.

Alex, dressed from the waist down, came from the kitchen with the newspaper. He laid his head between Emily's legs and unfolded the newspaper for Emily to see.

"Someone found a nagoy malchick. Completely nagoy, he was. Holding a nozh covered with krovvy. So, the bloke finds a millicent and tells on the malchick. They find out that the malchick oobivated his dear droog. Had to do away with clothes to keep anyone from knowing. Amazing, isn't it? The malchick is only a year older than me. Well, at least I had good reason. Didn't I, love?"

"Yes, you did."

"Is something wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

"I suppose I'm worried that someone will find out about the murders. I don't think I could take it if you were sent back to prison."

Alex took Emily's hand and kissed the tip of her fingers, and then ran his hand up and down her leg. He turned around so he could face her.

"I don't want you to worry, Em. No one will find out, and we'll be just fine."

"I know we will."

Alex gave Emily a lengthy and passionate kiss. He soon crawled on top of her; and they both began to make-out with one another. It didn't take long to hear a knock on the front door.

"Who is that?" asked Alex.

"I'm not sure."

Emily quickly slipped into her clothes, and went to answer the door. At the front door, was her good friend and cousin, Nellie.

"Hey Emily, I came to see if you were ready to go." said Nellie.

"Go? Go where?"

"Shopping, of course. There is a nice little sale going on. We planned this two weeks ago."

"I-I'm sorry, Nel. I need to take a rain check."

"Is everything all right? You seem to be nervous."

"I just haven't gotten much sleep. That's all."

"Are you sure that's the problem?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, after your nap, maybe you can clean up all this paint."

"Paint?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of red paint out here. On the house, the grass, the pavement even."

"Well, my dad got drunk, you see, and he...he..."

"He thought he could try painting the house!" a voice chimed in.

Emily turned around and saw Alex coming up behind her. She gave a soft smile, as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Em, who is this?" asked Nellie.

"Alex DeLarge, miss. Boyfriend to this lovely lolli."

"Oh, so this is the reason for the rain check, is it?"

Emily began blushing. "Yes, it is."

"Well, I'll leave you two to play house. Catch you later, Em."

"Bye, Nellie."

Nellie left the house and Emily closed the door. Alex kissed her shoulder and neck.

"You did perfect." said Alex.

"I hate lying, Alex."

"It gets easier, love. It'll get easier. "

"She almost figured it out. Alex, we can't hide this murder for long."

"Yes, we can."

"What happens if someone catches on?"

"Em-"

"Just tell me what will happen."

"I'll cover for you. Make sure that you aren't arrested."

"You can't be serious."

"Lovely, you had nothing to do with the murders."

"That still doesn't matter. If you go to jail, then I go to jail."

"Do you know how long they'll hold you? A year, maybe two. We'll be at seperate facilities. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. I just know that I won't let you suffer in prison alone, just because you were protecting me."

"Let's not talk about all this. Let's just enjoy the day."

Alex gave Emily a kiss and then led her back to the sofa. He proceeded to strip off Emily's clothes, and then placed a kiss on each of breasts.

"Not defending the ol' bratchny, mind you; but I can see why he liked your company in the bedroom."

Emily chuckled and gave Alex a kiss; she then removed his shirt and his belt. Slowly, she slid her hand into Alex's pants and then gave him another long kiss.

"Alex, can you promise me something?" asked Emily.

"Anything."

"Promise that we'll stay like this forever."


	8. Chapter 8

_One month later..._

Alex and Emily laid in bed together. The murder of her parents was forgotten completely, and the two lived like a young couple should.

As Emily woke to the sound of her alarm clock; she found that Alex was still sound asleep. She smiled and crawled out of bed. She began to dress herself for the morning and then turned to see Alex, wide awake and resting on his side.

"Good morning, love." said Alex.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right. It was a dream that woke me, actually."

"What was the dream about?"

"About you."

Emily giggled and then hopped back into the bed with Alex. She crawled ontop of him and gave him a long and loving kiss.

"I'd best be in the bath. Care to join me?" said Alex.

"I wish I could, but I've got some shopping to do."

Alex groaned and Emily rolled onto bed. As Alex went to the bathroom to take his bath; Emily gathered her things to go into town. Alex was halfway undressed, when he suddenly stopped. Frozen in a state of confusion.

"Emily?" shouted Alex.

Emily went to the bathroom, purse in hand, and wrapped her arms around Alex.

"What is it?" asked Emily.

"I love you." said Alex, his voice extremely quiet.

Emily chuckled. "I love you to."

"You will be careful, won't you?" asked Alex.

"Of course I will."

Emily kissed Alex's cheek and then left the bathroom.

_People say that you can have connections with those you love. I wish that people were wrong. _

Emily walked through the streets of London. She had done most of her shopping, and was heading back to the house. When a police car blocked her path. The police officer hopped out of his car and walked up to Emily.

"Good morning, miss." said the officer.

"Good morning."

"Are you Emily Alexander?"

"I-I am. Is everything all right?"

"I don't like to say this, Miss Alexander: we've recovered the body of your parents. A diver found them at the bottom of a lake."

"Did they drown?" asked Emily, already knowing the answer.

"Their bodies were nearly gone, Miss Alexander. It's hard to say how they died."

"I must return home. It seems I have funeral arrangements to make. Please excuse me."

"I'd like you to come with me."

"This is not the time, sir. You've just told me that my parents are dead."

"It won't be long, Miss Alexander. I promise."

Emily knew that she shouldn't have gone with the officer. Still, it was only probably to get some information. She was strong, she loved Alex. She would never tell anybody what happened. Especially the police.

"Very well. Just for an hour." said Emily.

Emily hopped in the car, with the officer and they were off to the station. Emily was surprised, because she was taken straight to an interrgration room. She knew this was not going to be good. She was left alone with two officers. One was thin and lanky, the other was stout & foul looking.

"Are you Emily Alexander?" asked the thin officer.

"I am, sir."

"How old are you?" asked the stout officer.

"I'm sixteen, sir. My birthday is the 9th of October."

"State your full name." ordered the thin officer.

"Emily Veronica Alexander."

"Your parents." said the stout officer.

"Albert Victor Alexander and Elizabeth Gwenyth Alexander, sir."

"You've been notified of your parent's death, have you not?" asked the thin officer.

"I have, sir."

"Have you been told that they were murdered?" asked the stout officer.

"I haven't, sir. I was only told that their bodies were recovered. I figured they had drowned."

"Ian does tell nasty lies. Your parents were murdered, miss." said the thin officer.

"Am I being charged, officers?" asked Emily.

"Not yet. Can you think of anyone who thinks poorly of the victims?" asked the stout officer.

"No one, sir. My parents were loved by many."

"Reports say that your father was once charged with theft, and your mother has been arrested for refusing to pay off debts." said the thin officer

"All right. They were defintely closer to sinners, than saints. That doesn't mean that anyone held a grudge with them."

"Your arms have been bruised." said the stout officer.

"Yes. I've fallen down a flight of stairs, about a month ago."

"They're pretty deep into the skin. Only a man would be able to do that." said the thin officer.

"A big man." said the stout officer.

"Medical records show that your father was 320 pounds." said the thin officer.

"Can I please go?" asked Emily, her voice cracking.

"Your father abused you, didn't he?" asked the stout officer.

"Gives the perfect motive for murder." said the thin officer.

"I won't sit here and be accused of something I didn't do. May I please go?"

"Either it was you, or you're protecting someone." shouted the stout officer.

Emily lowered her head, tears running down her face. The officers looked to each other and smiled.

"Is it a friend?" asked the stout officer.

Emily shook her head. "No."

"Your lover?" asked the thin officer.

Emily nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

"What's his name, love?" asked the thin officer.

Emily finally snapped back to reality and raised her head. She could not give Alex's name. She wouldn't give his name.

"I won't tell you." said Emily, drying her tears.

"We can make you tell us." said the stout officer.

"Do what you want to me. I'm not giving his name."

The officers suddenly pushed the table to the other side of the room and moved Emily's chair to the center. The stout one removed his belt and strapped Emily to the chair.

"Don't underestimate us, love." said the thin officer.

"We weren't always with the police." said the stout officer.

The officers suddenly began to punch and kick Emily. The beating lasted for about an hour, and by then Emily was covered with bruises and blood. She looked as though she would die if it continued. The thin officer knelt in front of Emily and looked straight into her eyes.

"What's his name?" asked the thin officer.

"Al...Ale...Alex." said Emily, barely able to speak due to her broken ribs.

"Good girl." whispered the thin officer, stroking Emily's face. "What about his last name?"

"It's DeLarge... Alex DeLarge." said Emily, tears flowing down her swollen face.

The stout officer began to laugh out loud. The thin officer could only chuckle lightly.

"Welly, Well, Well. Our dear ol' droog is still up to games, is he?" joked the stout officer.

"I would say so, Dim." said the thin officer.

"Shall we arrest him, Georgie?" asked Dim.

"Not yet. First, we've got to locate his establishment." said Georgie.

Emily, despite being incredibly weak, made a break for the door. She would be damned if she would tell them anything else. She already betrayed Alex once, and had no intention to do it again. Georgie grabbed her by a lock of her hair and pushed her to the floor.

"Only a question, love: Where is Alex?" asked Georgie.

"I'm not telling you. I'm not going to let you hurt him!" moaned Emily.

"Tell us." said Georgie, pulling out his gun.

Emily's voice began to quiver. "I won't."

Georgie placed the gun at Emily's cheek. "I've killed over forty men. You'll be no different."

Emily swallowed hard. "Shoot me."

Georgie wasted no time. He placed his finger on the trigger and fired a bullet straight into Emily's cheekbone. She collapsed in a pool of her own blood.

"We'll never find him now." said Dim.

"Yes, we will. We'll put out all the stops. Come on." said Georgie.

Georgie and Dim left the dying Emily alone. Emily wished that Alex would be with her in her final moments. She needed his comfort, now more than ever.

"Em!" A voice called out.

Emily saw Alex hover over her. He knelt on the floor and took her in his arms.

"Alex, how did you..."

"It doesn't matter. I'm here, all right? I won't leave you.

Alex carefully ran his fingers through Emily's blood-soaked hair. Just then, a policeman entered the room.

"Get a doctor! Please!" shouted Alex, his tone beyond urgent.

The policeman quickly left the room. Alex caressed Emily's cheek, as tears rolled down his face.

"I've done this to you." said Alex.

"It's...m-my fault...A...Alex."

Emily let out a violent cough, and blood poured out of her mouth. Alex quickly wiped it clean.

"I need you, Emily. I've never needed no one like you. Not even my dear ol' P&M. Certainly not my droogs from back when."

"Cold...I'm cold, Alex."

Alex held Emily closer to his chest and wrapped his arms around her frail body. Hoping this would help to keep her warm, long enough for the doctor to arrive.

"We've done everything we can to stay together. You can't quit now. Not yet, Em."

Emily gave a weak smile. She slowly lifted her hand, and Alex took it and gently held it.

"Promise me."

Alex sniffled. "Anything. Name it."

"Smile."

"I don't think I can do it, Em."

"Do it for me, Alex. I need to see you smile."

Alex was far too upset to smile. Still, he knew in his heart that Emily was dying. He had to do it. It was her dying wish.

Alex gave an extremely weak smile. "How is it?"

"Lovely."

"I want to give you something."

Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden ring. He slipped it on Emily's pale hand.

"It's an engagement ring."

"Oh...it's...b...beautiful."

"You're going to look lovely in your gown. Like an angel."

"I'll be your wife."

"That'll be the best part."

"Alex...tell...tell me about the day we met."

"Well, I was walking down a street. The moment that I heard you play the piano, was when I knew that I was in love with you. I didn't really know who you were or even what you looked like. Love does really blind you, I suppose. I remember that evening, us strolling through London. Not a soul in sight. It was just us and the moon. I'll never forget kissing you for the first time, either. It's been engraved in my heart, you would say."

Alex looked over to Emily, and saw her eyes were closed, and her lips were blue. She wasn't breathing. She was dead, and Alex knew it.

"Goodnight, my angel." whispered Alex.

Alex kissed Emily's forehead and then laid her body flat on the ground. Not even caring about the blood that covered the floor; Alex laid beside his beloved and held her tight in his arms.

_Oh, my dear friends. It was that day, that your most humbled narrator, met his end. I had lost my everything. I was no more. I was nothing without her. _


End file.
